


Vampire Diaries the originals smut chapters 2.0

by MikaelsonFamily



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelsonFamily/pseuds/MikaelsonFamily
Summary: Lucien has a chat with Niklaus.





	1. Damon's and Stefan's Party in new Orleans.

Damon and Stefan are in new Orleans in a Nightclub.

 

Stefan is amused and Damon trinks Human blood again.

Stefan sees this and goes to his older Brother.

 

Damon really i thought you are not drinking Human blood anymore. Sorry little Brother. i lied.

Damon compelled the women to go.  
Stefan i saw Klaus in this Club and we have talked about you. and why Damon. it's complicated stef. because your Brother wants to fuck you Stefan. Said Klaus while he was coming. Good joke says Stefan. Stefan this is the truth. says Damon.

Brother what the fuck. it was a long time ago that we was in love.

this time it is no love Stefan. Said Damon. its just Sex. and we are Vampires we have no Rules Stefan.

he is right says Klaus.

Damon i love elena.

That bitch was playing with us. said damon. while he touched His Brother's cock in the jeans.

Stefan is moaning.

See stef. you Like this.

and so the two Salvatore Brothers kissed eachother.

have fun with Sex. Said Klaus and goes.

When the kiss was done. the two Brothers are renting a room. and so the two Brothers are Going to the room. and undressed eachother naked. Stefan kneels before Damon and is Taking his older Brother's cock in his mouth.

Damon groans. suck my whole fucking Penis. Brother.

Stefan is moving his hands to Damon's hot ass. for Support. and He sucked his brother's cock until the pubic hair.

10 minutes later. Stefan Goes to the table. and spreads his ass for his older Brother's cock

Fuck me Damon. Damon smiled. and says are you ready? whore. yes i am ready. Damon. and so damon put his cock to his little Brother's asshole. Damon is fucking Stefan slow. But Stefan groans faster deeper harder. Brother.  
you are really Brave. Stef. and so is Damon fucking his little Brother faster deeper and harder.  
Your cock is so good. Brother.  
and Your hole is so fucking tight i love it Stefan. groans Damon. while he moved his Hands to his brother's shoulders. 15 minutes later says Damon to Stefan i am gonna squirting.

Stefan kneels before his Damon and opend his mouth.

and so damon squirts his cum to his brother's face. and how does my cum taste little Brother?  
it tastes totally delicious.

and so Stefan stand Up. and kissed Damon.  
Both get dressed up. and the two are drving back in mystic Falls.


	2. Klaus blackmail against Kol.

(this chapter is in the season 2 episode 10 of The Originals)

(Kol is in caleb's Body)

 

After Kol and davina tried to Break Finn's prison spell but it did not work. but Klaus came.

he grabbed Kol by the shoulders and threw me Back to the Vampires.

 

Klaus what the fuck. i am trying to help you. 😡😳

I know, Brother 😡, but you put Rebekha in a different Body, 😠 and this is your fault, that you will die by the new Vampires 😡😠. 

Run away davina 😨. Kol said.

no Kol i can't let you die here 😫.  
i will be fine davina i promise, and so davina leaves him.

Klaus grabs Kol, and in Vampire speed, they are the two in kol's old room.

i thought you want me dead Niklaus, Kol said confused. 😳 actually yes Brother, but i will let you live. and why Klaus ,🙁 here is the key for the door, lock the door then Turn around. 😏  
Kol goes to the door and locked the door.  
where he turned around, was his brother naked. 😍😏 

Klaus what? what do you want with me! 🤬😱 it is not obvious Kol? i want to fuck you Brother, 😏 says Klaus to Kol, while Kol is watching his older brother's big hard 13 inch dick 😍. and what is when i dont want to so this. 😡 

i knew that you will say this, Kol, 😅. then i will grab you, and threw you to the bloodthirsty new Vampires. 😡 you have no choice Kol, 😡 says Klaus while he is touching kol's Ass. 😏

ok Klaus, i surrender. 😨 how should i Beginn Brother 😢. Suck my big Dick, Brother 😏😋. Kol kneels down to Klaus, opent his mouth and Takes the whole 13 Inch Penis in his mouth. 😋😋 but for Klaus, that was not good enough for him. 😡 

Klaus Takes his little Brother's head, and Klaus face fucked him, down to his Pubic hair really fast. 😋😏 

for Kol is this zu much, to suck his brother's Cock. Klaus stop it, not so fast. 🤢 

Kol when i can't fuck you fast in the mouth, i will let you die by the Vampires. 😡 

Kol was not Happy, but He must have sex with his Brother, or He must die. 😪 

and so sucked Kol his brother's whole Cock. 😥 

get up Kol, says Klaus. 😏 are we finished, Brother 😄. no, you will be fucked 😈. 

Klaus i don't want to have sex with you 😢. 

Brother how much must i say that when you don't want, i let you die by the Vampires, screams Klaus 😡🤬. 

Kol stands up. he undressed himself, and spreads his asshole for his brother's Cock 😢. 

Good Whore. 😏 said Klaus.

and so, Klaus hammered, his cock, in His Brother's asshole. 😋😏 he fucked his Brother, really fast, hard, and deep. 

Take it Kol, your asshole is so tight. 😏 Kol really liked it yet.

Fuck me harder Brother 😁.  
Do you like it yet? 🤨.

yes Brother i love your Amazing cock 😋.  
Fuck me HARDER, BROTHER 😁.

and so fucked Klaus his brother, in Doggystyle in the bed 😏.

Brother i am gonna squirting. knee down 😏.

Kol kneels down, and opent his mouth 🤤.

Klaus moans, and squirts his cum to his brother's face 😏.

Kol swallowed the cum, of his sexy brother 😋.

how much good his my cum, Kol 😏.  
your cum tastes really fucking amazing Niklaus 😏😋😊.

Both get dressed up, and Klaus says to Kol this will be our little Secret, brother 😏. Kol said of course 😉.  
and so healed Klaus his brother's scar, at the head, with Vampire blood. and both are Going out, to Break the spell again.


	3. Damon's and jeremy's little adventure.

(this is a AU chapter)

Jeremy and Damon talking about Elena, in the living room, because she loves damon not anymore.

and what do i now jer, said Damon while he is sitting on the Couch.

i dont know damon, but i want do what with you, says Jeremy, while he goes to Damon, and goes to his knees, to unzip damon's jeans.

okay this is what you want do with me, says Damon sexy and smiles.

Jeremy smiled to damon,

Damon has not even a underwear dressed, this is why Jeremy saw that damon's cock was big.

 

your cock is really big Damon, can i Blow you one.

of course Jer i can't wait.

Jeremy takes this 12 Inch dick, in mouth.

Damon moans, uhh suck it jeremy, while he fucks the face of his girlfriend's brother. his cock was in Jeremy's throat.  
Jeremy was fucked by Damon, in the mouth 8 minutes long.

Jeremy gets up, and both are going to the dinning room, Jeremy undressed him self completly, and lies on the Table.  
also Damon undressed him self completly, and handcuffed Jeremy above the Table, and says are you ready Jeremy? yes i am, put your so amazing cock in my Asshole, Damon.

damon says nothing, and he puts his cock in Jeremy's asshole.

Jeremy moans, oh Damon fuck me Harder and faster, i want to be your new slut.

your wish is my command, slave, says damon.

Damon fucked Jeremy, so fast and so hard, that both are moaning so hard.

Damon's balls slaps Jeremy's ass everytime while damon fucked him deeper and faster.

oh Jeremy your hole is so fucking tight, i love it, your ass is the best ass, that i fucked.

and your big cock is the best cock, that was rammed in my asshole.

i know it, jeremy, says damon sexy, while he fucked Jeremy deeper.

15 minutes of hard fast deep anal sex, later.

says Damon, jeremy Open your mouth, i am gonna squirting.

Jeremy opent his mouth, Damon is in Vampire speed in front of his Girlfriend's Brother, and squirts his cum to Jeremy's face and mouth.

Jeremy swallowed his sister', Boyfriend's cum, happy, While he is handcuffed. After Jeremy, swallowed damon's cum, Damon frees him from the Table.

Both got Dressed, and After that says Jeremy to Damon, i wish, we could fuck again. we will fuck again Jer, i promise. Jeremy was really Happy, and both smiled eachother and kissed eachother.

this will be our dark Secret okay, jeremy.

of course. smiled Jeremy Happy.

and jeremy goes back home, to his sister Elena.


	4. Elijah's and kol's suprise.

(This is an AU chapter)  
(Kol is in his original body)  
Kol is in a gay bar in New Orleans at midnight after his relationship with davina is not so good anymore. His new secret is that he is gay. he enjoys the gay club, the boys are so hot for him.

As he fucks a boy, Kol sees a hotter man, his body was so amazing. Kol said to the boy he had fucked, I'm sorry, but this man is hotter than you, Kol sticking his cock out of the boy's asshole , and goes to the unknown hotter man. where he arrived a teenager sucked the man's cock.

Kol was really shocked, it was his brother Elijah.  
Elijah since when are you gay?!?!?

Kol for the first time, Elijah said hot.

you can go, said Elijah to the Teenager.

while the teen went. Kol joined his brother,

Elijah, why are you here?

why are you here kol, asked Elijah curiously.

I argued with davina 2 weeks ago, that's why I'm always in this club, and secretly fuck other men and boys, behind her back but it feels just great. Elijah because at davina it's just that she just wants to improve her witchcraft and since then she does not want any more sex with me, so I've tried to be gay and it's just horny to fuck with other guys, than fuck with davina.

I understand that, Kol said his brother Elijah.

because since then Hayley weeps because of Jackson. I just tried gay sex and you're right about it, Kol, it feels really awesome.

i know, brother. said Kol distracted while he was always just looking at the cock of his older brother.

but Elijah noticed that anyway, Elijah liked that and his cock got hard again.

do you like what you see Kol? Elijah said sex addicted.

Elijah what the hell? you are my brother! Kol said and looked away quickly.

Elijah smiled.

kol my beloved brother, do not so. I see how you like it. otherwise your cock would not be hard. Elijah said as he beats Kol's cheeks with his hard cock.  
I know that we are brothers. but that's our little secret.

okay brother we can try it.

Elijah smiled and sat down at the couch.

what are you waiting for brother? Suck my big dick.

Kol knelt down and said. Damn I'll love to fuck with you right now, Brother. and then he took the whole 12 inch cock in his mouth. With his left hand Elijah was drinking more and more alcohol, with his right he took the head of Kol, to fuck his Brother's mouth. Kol loves that when his brother moans, because Kol sucks his brother's cock. He smiled at his brother again and again. Kol licked and sucked his brother's cock from now lovely.

 

10 minutes later, Elijah said to Kol. Now stand on brother now, I want to fuck you now and here.

I waited for the 10 minutes, that you are going to say that Elijah, said Kol. He gets up, undresses completely, knelt on the couch, and said, come on brother, fuck your bitch.

Elijah slowly thrust his big cock into his brother's asshole, because Kol is actually his brother, but then Elijah slammed his Brother with Doggystyle hard.

oh my god yes !! Elijah fuck me! Elijah fuck me!

Kol's cock already squirts, because the thrusts of his brother just felt so horny.

Oh my God. Your cock is damn unbelievable, Elijah.

 

Kol !! I will cum !!!

Elijah sticks his cock out of his brother's asshole, Kol knelt and opened his mouth, and Elijah squirts into his brother's mouth. where both were done with sex. the club with full of gay men saw it, and then applauded.


	5. Kol's new servant (request from a reader)

(this is a wish of a reader) It's a weird day in New Orleans. The werewolves are in Bayou and hunt. The vampires drink human blood in the nightclubs. and the witches of course sacrifice their own children for more power. casting spells and curses and killing vampires. but the mikaelson family has a good day Klaus, Hayley, Freya, Rebekka and Hope are in a good park. but Kol and Elijah are at home. Kol is in his room, he secretly loves his brother Elijah, so Kol is jerking off his cock, and fantasizes how Elijah sucks his cock. while Elijah passes by Kol's door, he hears it. Elijah cautiously opened the door, looked at his brother without his brother noticing, Elijah's cock is hardening, as Kol moaned Elijah. Elijah quickly opened the door, and with vampire speed, he goes to Kol, lay down on his bed. And sucked Kol's penis. Kol got scared because he did not notice the Elijah was seeing him. but then he took Elijah's head, and thrust his cock into Elijah's mouth. ohh Elijah, I really did not notice that you are spying on me, do you want to serve me, as a sex servant, Of course, Kol, I have not had any sex with you a long time ago. The last time was still in Mystic Falls. said Elijah. Servant, talk less and suck my cock again. Elijah took kol's cock up to the pubic hair. Kol fucked Elijah's mouth for 15 minutes. 15 minutes later. Kol said to his brother. Stand up, servant. you will be fucked, I was hoping that you say that, Kol, I mean master. and so Elijah stoped to suck Kol's cock, both undressed naked. they both went to the dining room because they just wanted it, Elijah lays down on the dining table. Are you ready servant? says Kol, Sexy, to his brother. yes Master, fuck me, said Elijah. Kol smiled and stuck his big hard cock in his brother's asshole, damn, your cock. it feels awesome, Kol just like before, I've missed your cock. 

I know, Elijah, but can you shut up, and be more fucked by me? understood, master, says Elijah, while being fucked by his own brother. 

Elijah can I bump harder into your asshole?  
Kol how often? you're my sex master, of course, I missed it anyway to be fucked by you. 

Then we're in agreement brother, Kol said as he bumped harder and faster in Elijah. 

Kol always loved to fuck with Elijah,  
Because the sex with his brother just felt damn cool, because Elijah's asshole feels so good while he's thrusting his 12 inch dick inside. 

30 minutes later. 

_Elijah I'll cum. groaned Kol._ Elijah goes down from the table.  
Elijah knelt and opened his mouth.  
Kol moaned, swallow my cum, Elijah, while he squirted. 

_Elijah swallowed his Brother's cum and said our sex is awesome, kol.  
we have to fuck more often. _

_you are really right Elijah. said Kol tired, though both are vampires. Both got dressed and kissed eachother briefly._


	6. Niklaus' new slut

AU  
sorry for my bad English. Damon has a bad day, he is locked in his cellar by Stefan, because he was manipulated by a Powerful witch to kill Klaus' child Hope.

 

i am sorry Damon, but we have no choice.

 

shut up Stefan you asshole, i know this is the only way, to Lock me in a fucking cell again..., but can you give me Blood,

no Damon,  
what the fuck why, please Stefan i am bored here is only a bed, only a Table and fucking, chair,

because i want this so, said Klaus while he was coming to the cellar.

oh come on, why i must see him again. says Damon,

Klaus smiled of course, and said you can go now Stefan.

while Stefan was gone, says Klaus, damon, i heard that you are manipulated by a witch, to kill a child,

Klaus really, why is this important to you, you are a heartless original Vampire, said damon bored.

Damon shut up she is my daughter, you slutty boy.

oh really, said damon funny,  
it is true you blinded idiot, do you know tyler's friend hayley, yes i do, said Damon bored,

i fucked her, said Klaus.

i dont care, Klaus.

so tell me which witch, is it,

 

it was a new Orleans witch, she Manipulated me at the Lafayette cemetary. Klaus, goes Out from the cellar, and calls Stefan with his Phone.

later Damon is bored again, but yet comes Klaus,

so Damon i talked with your Brother and he is Going to find this witch, and is Going to kill her, and he was sorry, that his Brother, actually you, was trying to kill my daughter. so for forgiveness, he promised me, that i can fuck you,

good joke, Klaus, said Damon,

Damon you slut, it was no Joke,  
when i can't fuck you, i will kill your girlfriend Elena, that is a another promise from your Brother.

Damon was shocked, he must Going to do this, or Elena will die,

Klaus really, i thought you love Hayley,

actually no, it was a one night stand.

Oh fuck, says Damon, while he is Going to Klaus, to go on his knees.

what are you waiting for, Damon, unzip my zipper. says Klaus.

Damon opent Klaus' zipper.

Klaus has not even underwear on

but Damon tells Klaus a Secret.

Klaus, i fucked jeremy,

i know, Damon.

from where? Klaus,

Stefan told me that, he caught you two, while jeremy was sucking your dick.

oh Okay, said Damon, and Takes Klaus' big cock in his whole mouth.

uhh Damon, suck my Dick, moans Klaus, While his hands pulled damon's head down to Klaus' pubic Hair.

 

ohh Klaus, your cock is the best tasty, that i sucked.

shut up, Damon and suck my big fat cock, i want to feel your throat on it, gay slut,

15 Minutes later.

 

Damon stand up, said Klaus.

Klaus please i want to suck your dick! says damon sad,

Damon don't be sad, you will be fucked from me, you slut, says Klaus sexy.

Both are undressing.

 

move to the bed, said Klaus.

 

Damon is on the bed, and spreads his nice Ass, for the hybrid King.

put your amazing big dick in my hole, Master!!! moaned Damon.

Klaus smiled, and goes to the bed, to fuck Damon in doggystyle.

are you ready, slut?

yes i am Klaus, fuck me!

Klaus fucked Damon from the beginning hard, fast and deep.

ohh Klaus your cock is so big!!

and your ass is much better than Stefan's Ass!! says Klaus while he fucked Damon.

you fucked my Brother? how good was it?

it was good Damon, but while i am fucking you, i noticed that your are much, much better at gay sex. than Your Brother!! said Klaus while he fucked Damon faster.  
yes i know it, Klaus. because Kol and Elijah, said that i am the best man, that can suck cocks, and that i have the best Ass, while the two had fucked me.

okay you had a threesome with my two Brothers?

yes i had, this was so amazing. but to fuck with you is amazing too.

cool says Klaus, and laughed.

 

30 Minutes later.

 

Damon go to your knees, I am gonna squirt!!!

 

Damon smiled to Klaus' eyes and kneels in front of Klaus, and opent his mouth wide.

Uhh Damon!!!! swallow it!!!!!!!! moans Klaus.

 

Klaus cum, is so tasty, that Damon, is licking Klaus' cock

 

this was amazing Klaus!!

says Damon.

i know, Damon, says Klaus.

i will call Stefan, that he is going to kiill finally this witch, this mean that you are no longer Manipulated, to kill my daughter, and then you can go.

 

finally, says damon.

both got dressed and kissed eachother.

bye Damon.

Damon was thankful that he had fucked again with a man.

 

END.


	7. Kol and Tyler are alone at Home

(this is a AU Chapter)

 

(Tyler is from mystic Falls gone, he moved with the Mikaelson's to new Orleans)

 

while Tyler is going to home to the Mikaelson's, he saw a face that He knows from the past. it was Kol.

 

Klaus i thought Kol has died? said Tyler, while he goes to Klaus.  
yes he was, Tyler but davina resurrected him.  
Klaus this is amazing,  
that little witch is really Powerful.

Hello Tyler. says Kol

sorry for the interuption, but can i speak with Tyler please, says Klaus.  
yes what is it Klaus? are you remember that Elijah and i fucked you every day? of course Klaus, i loved the sex with you two.

okay. Because i promised Kol that he can today fuck you, because he is back from the dead, and this should be his gift. okay Klaus when should i Beginn? right now says Kol.

 

i will let you two alone, i will go with the rest of the Family to a park, that our Family nothing knows, says Klaus and goes.

follow me Tyler, says Kol while the two are going.

where are we going, to have Sex, Kol? to my Favorite room of course.

few Moments later.

 

so this is your Favorite room, Kol, the kitchen???

i know this is a little weird, but i had sex with my two Brothers here, while i was in a body from a warlock.

but take off your clothes Tyler. my cock is hard.

off course Kol, says Tyler while he is Taking off his clothes.

uhh you have nice body, Tyler! come to me, and open my jeans.

Tyler goes to Kol and kneels down, to open his jeans.  
Tyler was really turned on!!!! Kol has not even underwear on.

oh my god, Kol how long is your cock, it is really big.

it is 13 Inches long, and now suck my dick.

 

Tyler takes Kol's whole cock in his mouth.

 

oh my god!!! you are one of the best cock suckers!!! says Kol, and moved his hands to tyler's head, to ramming his whole 13 inch cock in tyler's mouth.

Tyler loved it he moved his head back and forth.

 

15 Minutes later.

stand up Tyler, we are Going to the dinning room.

lie down to the table. Tyler. you will be fucked. says Kol,  
while he is Taking completly his clothes off.

of course Kol! i can't wait to be fucked from you. Tyler lies down on the table, to spread his ow legs.

 

are you ready Tyler? says Kol.

yes kol! fuck me!!!!!

and so Kol sticks his big fat cock in tyler's asshole, and fucked him from the beginning fast.

oh Kol!!!! your cock is so big!!!!!

give it to me Kol!!!! fuck me in vampire speed.

Kol says nothing, and he fucked Tyler in Vampire Speed,

 

Tyler's cock is allready squirting. because Kol rammed his cock so hard and fast in tyler's asshole.

45 Minutes later. oh Tyler!!! i am gonna squirt!!!! moans Kol while he is going to tyler's head, to squirt in his mouth.

uhhhh Swallow it Tyler!!! moans Kol. while he is squirting.

 

Tyler swallowed Kol's cum , and stands up.

 

that was amazing Tyler!!! said Kol and grabs tyler's Beautyful ass to kiss him.


	8. Damon's love for his Brother

(This is a AU fanfic)

 

it was a bad day in mystic Falls.

The traveler witches are doing evil things,

The gemini witches are needing elenas and Stefans doppelganger blood to destroy the travelers plan.

and Damon is not amused.

 

Stefan what are we doing now! please i can't let you die, you are my Brother.

 

i know, Damon but i have no choice, elena and i must die. while Stefan tries go to Elena, Damon stops him.

Damon i know it's hard. while Stefan is trying to say it, Damon kissed him. this kiss was so long and so good.

Damon!!! Damon i thought you are not loving me anymore, after all this centuries!!!

i know, Stefan, but where i arrived at mystic Falls, the first time after all this years. i have loved you, but you loved her, this Elena, but okay Stefan go to Elena and sacrifice yourself with her. Damon says, fucking gemini witches. while he runs to his bedroom.

Damon is undressing completly naked, he is very sad because of his Brother. the only thing is that he can is only jerk off. while his Brother is going to sacrifice himself.

but then Stefan came naked. Damon you have right. says Stefan while he is going to his Brother's bed.  
i am so sorry that i am not so kind to you, it is all my fault. no it's not! Stefan, it's actually my fault, you turned me to a Vampire after this long long years. i did not accept that. but you turned me because you and i. we belong together i am so sorry. both are kissing eachother.

Damon lie down, i will blow you one. for forgiveness. said Stefan. are you ready Damon? yes i am, Brother.

Stefan takes his Brother's whole 12 inch cock in his mouth. oh Stefan i love you much, i missed this all this years. said Damon while he fucked Stefan's face up to the pubic hair. Stefan sucked Damon's cock with no hands, his hands are on his back, he knees before damon, and spreads his legs and ass while he licked and sucked the whole cock down and up. Stefan you are so good in this! are you ready to be fucked?

yes of course Brother! i missed your cock in my asshole, says Stefan while he licked his Brother's cock.

Stefan and Damon are Standing up and the two Brothers are going to the dinning room, because the two are wanting to fuck here.

Stefan is leaning before the table, and Spreads his ass.

come brother, fuck me!!!!

i am already fucking you all the time, Brother.

Damon sticks his big fat cock in his Brother's ass.

 

ohh Damon i missed your cock. it's so big!!

i know, Brother. are you ready to be fucked faster?yes do it Damon!! i missed your cock in my Ass. Damon is fucking Stefan so fast and so hard that his balls clap Stefan's nice ass.

oh fucking hell!!!! fuck me Brother!!!!! fill my ass with your cum!!!!

Damon is ramming his cock 3 Times in Stefan's Asshole. before he is squirt.

 

ohh Stefan i am gonna squirt!!!!!!

Damon wait!!! i changed my mind! squirt in my mouth!!! i want to taste your cum!!!!

Stefan knees before Damon, and is opening his mouth wide.

< ohh Stefan!!!!!!!! moans Damon while he squirts his big load to Stefan's mouth.

Stefan swallowed his older Brother's cum. and licked for a few seconds his older Brother's cock.

both get dressed, and Damon says to Stefan. Stefan i love you please come with me to new Orleans. please be with me forever!! ohh Damon i love you! he kissed Damon and are living the happy days in new Orleans.

 

END.


	9. Kol's new Boyfriend

(this fanfic is in season 3)

Kol had a bad day.

he and davina are not anymore together, because davina has joined the New Orleans witches again.  
and Kol is not amused.

 

Kol is at his Family for dinner, and Klaus his Brother is the only one who knows that Kol is not good amused.

 

Kol can i talk with you please?  
yes Klaus you can. said Kol not happy.  
where are you two talking? asks Rebekka?  
in my room.  
okay and why? asks Freya and Elijah.  
this is not your bussines. said Klaus, and goes with his Brother to his room.

so what's wrong Kol?  
i won't tell you Klaus, this is my Problem.  
ohh i know it anyway, it is about davina, right?  
oh come on Brother, why are you the only original Vampire who can read minds!??

well Kol, because this is my only witch ability,  
since our mother had turned us into the first Vampires with her dark witchcraft.  
can you tell me please wich Problem you have with davina?

okay Klaus, davina has joined the new Orleans witches again.

what why!!!!

a witch showed her a vision...  
about us!  
and about what Kol! i must know it, now.  
you know it Brother the forbidden thing that we are doing.  
are you meaning the Killing of inocent people or what? davina knows about it.  
oh really not about this, are you so dumb, Niklaus???  
oh shit, Kol are you meaning our incest secret!!??  
yes Klaus, our sex... altough we are Brothers...  
i don't care, Kol, i love it everytime when i am fucking you.  
yes me too Niklaus, but i am sorry for her.

oh Kol you don't need be sorry for her!!! we are Vampires, we have no rules and incest is normal for us! said Klaus while he is unzip his jeans, and takes Off his clothes.

Kol, suck my cock. says Klaus and lies down to his bed.  
Kol could not resist, he takes off his clothes too and he goes in the bed too and takes the whole cock from his Brother in his mouth.  
ohh Brother! i have missed it where you was dead! says Klaus while he fucked Kol's face.  
i missed it too Niklaus. said Kol while he sucked and licked his Brother's cock.

Klaus Stands up and says to Kol, spread your ass you will be fucked again.  
oh Brother i really missed it that you fucked me like your slut. says Kol and Spreads his Ass.  
but i am warning you Kol i will fuck you hard.  
i don't care anyway, Klaus, fuck me like your own slut!  
Klaus rammed his cock in his Brother's asshole, in doogystyle so hard, that his balls clapps Kol's ass.  
oh Brother!!! your cock is so big. fuck me brother!!! give it to me!!!!  
Klaus smiled and says to Kol. i knew it that you want to be my slut again Kol, and fucked his Brother so fast and deep, that Kol's cock squirts because Klaus pushes his cock so hard and so deep in his asshole.  
Kol it seems that you are enjoying it, because the load of your cock is really big. says Klaus to his Brother, and laughed.

because your cock feels so good. give it to me, brother!!!

 

(20 minutes later)

Kol get on your knees i am gonna squirt!!!

Kol says finally i can drink your cum again, Brother. and goes to his knees.

 

ahhhh swallow my cum Brother!!!!! moans Klaus, while he is squirt his big load of cum, into his Brother's mouth. Kol swallowed his Brother's cum that has landed in his mouth.

and says to his Brother.

your cum tastes always much better then Elijah's, Brother. said Kol good amused again.

 

i know it anyway Kol. said Klaus, and laughed.  
while both are taking their clothes on.

and do you need davina anyway? asks Klaus Kol.  
not anymore, because my Brother is my fuck buddy. says Kol to Klaus. 

and both are kissing eachother.


	10. Lucien's chat with Niklaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien has a chat with Niklaus.

it is a very good night, in New Orleans, the The tourist are drunk, the Vampires are drinking blood, the witches are casting magic at the cemetary, and the werewolves are of course at the bayou. but Lucien is talking with Klaus in his bedroom.

Klaus please listen to me you are in danger. oh Lucien how many times must i say that i am the original hybrid, i cannot be killed! says Klaus while he is thinking about his fear. Nik Please the rumors are telling you can be killed. your aunt Dahlia was an Immortal evil witch,  
she almost killed you and your siblings with the white oak stake that she had exploded.  
don't worry Lucien, she died because of a magical blade, and the last bit of White oak is destroyed. actually not. what are you meaning lucien? says Klaus while he goes to Lucien. i heard that a Vampire from Elijah's sire line is here in new Orleans to destroy you with the last bit of the white oak. and this is not a lie? No Klaus this is not a lie, i am from your sire line, and my spy told me that he is at Rousseaux.

okay Lucien thank you. go to the mikaelson mansion and wait in my room. until i have killed this fool.  
but why in your room Nik? for your reward of course. said Klaus while he goes.

 

1 hour passed and Lucien is waiting for Klaus, Lucien is thinking why Klaus needs time to kill a ordinary Vampire. i am here Lucien. said Klaus behind Lucien.  
took you long enough ohh holy shit!!! said Lucien while he turns around, and looks to Klaus big hard cock.  
Nik what are you doing? says Lucien, ohh Lucien i know you had a crush on me a thousend years ago. but how did you know this! says Lucien worried. many centuries ago before i turned you into a vampire, i have heard you moaning, i thought you are injured, i went to your room door but then i heard the name Niklaus. i opent the door slowly and i saw how you are jerking off your cock while you moaned my name. i thought oh really why? because i was in love with Aurora. but then when where i became a evil psychopath, because Aurora had left me, i turned a little gay, after all this centuries.

wait! are you meaning you had gay sex? says Lucien. yes it was 890 times, because 1000 years is really long time. so go on Lucien undress yourself. said Klaus while he is Going to the bed. Lucien undressed himself with Vampire speed. goes to the bed. and Takes the whole hard cock from Niklaus, in his mouth.

oh lucien! you are the best cocksucker that i have fucked!! said Klaus While he takes Lucien's head and fucks him in the mouth.

Lucien Dreamed a long time for this moment,  
he is licking and sucking Klaus's big dick, while he lies on the bed,  
ohh Klaus your cock is so big and so tasty! moaned Lucien. i know, Lucien, the other Guys that i have fucked, told me that to. Klaus stands up from the bed, and says to Lucien are you ready? Lucien knows what Niklaus is saying, and is turning himself before Klaus big hard cock, Fuck me Klaus! Klaus smiled and is thrusting his cock in Lucien's asshole. ohh yes Nik fuck me deeper!!! your cock is so big! says Lucien while his cock is gonna squirt.

you have squirt a big load cum to my bed Lucien, i hope i can squirt my cum to your mouth, says Klaus to Lucien While he fucked Lucien's ass deep and hard.

 

i can't wait for that Nik, squirt your cum in my mouth now, master, please!

then get on your knees Lucien.

Lucien goes to his knees and opent his own mouth wide.

Ahhhh Lucien!!! Swallow my cum!!! Moans Klaus while he squirts a very big load of cum to Lucien's face.  
Lucien swallowed Niklaus's cum, and says, this is pitty that over sex is over. we can everytime fuck again, Lucien, don't worry. Lucien smiled at Klaus. and both are kissing eachother.


	11. Marcel's Deal

Klaus sleeps for weeks, because of the torture, the really insane torture of Marcel. he wants his freedom, Klaus wants his family back, he will do anything for it. Hey Klaus, did you miss me? Marcel said evil as he goes to jail in Klaus.  
  What do you want, Marcel? Turture me again! Klaus does not say surprised. Klaus, that would be funny again, but I came for a deal, for your freedom from this prison.

  Klaus is shocked. why should Marcel give him freedom? Of course I have to do something for the return, right? says Klaus not amused, but he will do everything to see his family again. Actually you would not like it, but you have no choice for your freedom. oh come on Marcel say it!

  Marcel smiles and says to Klaus: Imagine, you can be free again, you can do anything you want, like in the past. you will see your family for a week, and the other week you will be my gay whore, forever

  Klaus knows that he has no choice, because if he says no, he is in this prison forever.  
  and he has gay sex experience since he was a kid.  
  because his father also fucked female Vikings and male Vikings. His first fuck was at the age of 10.  
  because when he was punished, without sleep or many weeks without food or many other bad punishments. Niklaus wanted his punishment to end sooner. and the only way was sex with his own dad. This was Mikael's rule when he fucked Niklaus where he was a kid.  
ha, you're not the same anymore.  
See it so Klaus this is your only chance! said Marcel. because I've changed something of my self!

so let's get this over with, I've already fucked with my father at the age of 10 years. said Klaus. while he undressed naked.

Marcel was surprised that Niklaus accepted the deal, because at the age of 10 had Klaus his father's cock in his asshole.

Klaus knelt down and waited until he could suck Marcel's cock.  
Marcel undressed him out in vampire speed. and put his big cock in Niklaus mouth. Marcel fucked Klaus mouth something of fast and deep that Niklaus already had to choke, but that did not happen.  
Looks like you used to suck your dad's cock every day before? Marcel Klaus asked curiously.  
I actually have several times a day  
sucked my father's cock while only two of us were at home, because if I did it I was allowed to stay up late. and how was his cock in your asshole? Marcel Klaus asked while he put his cock in Klaus throat, and rammed in and out.  
Klaus stopped short and said to Marcel. At the beginning it hurt but then it was just awesome. then I hope that you can stand it now, because you are now fucked. Klaus smiled and gets up. both go to the wall and Klaus spreads his ass wide for Marcel cock. Marcel stuck his hard cock in Niklaus asshole, and fucked in fast and deep. ohh !! Marcel give it to me your cock is so big, fuck me harder! I want to be your new slut anyway.

Ohh Klaus I love your asshole, are you really ready to get fucked hard, bitch! groaned Marcel. yes it's me, fuck me !!!  
Klaus moaned while being fucked harder and harder by Marcel.

 

20 minutes later.

 

ohh Klaus I'll cum! Kneel down!!!  
Klaus knelt down quickly and opened his mouth wide.

ahhhh !!!! Klaus!!!!! Swallow my cum!!!! Marcel moaned as he squirted his big load of cum into Klaus mouth.

Klaus swallowed everything and said. that was something of horny Marcellus.

I am glad that I have both now, you as my sex master and my family.

I know, Klaus, it's a perfect deal for your freedom.

yes indeed. said Klaus and kissed Marcel


	12. Elijah's and Jackson's time at midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning it's a AU fanfiction. it means it has nothing to do with the Originals seasons and Episodes.  
> Elijah has a dirty secret and Jackson is not Hayley's Boyfriend anymore. and because of this goes Elijah to the bayou.

Elijah has a hard time. since Hayley broke up with him, had Elijah again sex with his Brother Klaus. but Klaus is not amused with Elijah, and has a sex affair with Aiden.  
Elijah knows that Hayley had broke up with Jackson too because she caught Jackson fucking with one of his bayou friends. Elijah's need for sex is not over.  
he takes his Smartphone and calls Jackson.

what do you want Elijah!!! i have no time! said Jackson while he fucked one of his bayou werewolf Friends.  
Jackson are you so dumb that i can't hear that you are fucking one of your friends i'm a original Vampire.

Jackson stops to fuck one of his buddys, and said to his mate. you can go. okay Elijah i'm sorry about Hayley but. not so fast Jackson i'm not talking with you because of that slut, i want to fuck you. wait Elijah are you serious?? yes i am Jackson, because i heard Hayley had broked u up with you because she caught you while you had sex with your buddys. but elijah how i am gonna know that you are not lying? since Hayley had broke up with me, i had everytime sex with my Brother Klaus, but he is not amused to fuck me anymore, because he has a sex affair with aiden. okay do you want to fuck with me or not? of course Elijah. when should i or you come? my family is not at home. Rebecca is with Marcel at new york. Freya teaches Davina more Witchcraft. and Niklaus is for mounths sleeping at a gay bar that aiden owns, and the two are just fucking everytime. let's say i'm coming to you at midnight? okay elijah see you later. Jackson was not suprised that aiden is a cock hungry gay whore. because Aiden had fucked with every man in the bayou and with him too. Later at midnight. Jackson is allready naked. and is waiting for elijah. later he saws Elijah coming finally you are here elijah. Elijah goes to Jackson's hut and is Taking his clothes off. he goes to Jackson. Suck my cock Jackson. Jackson smiled and is going to the knees. Elijah rammed his cock in Jackson mouth and says, Jackson your are the best cock sucker ,that sucked my cock. ohh elijah your cock is so tasty and big please fuck me. then stand up and go to the Couch. Jackson stands up with a smile again goes to the Couch. ohh Jackson your ass is so Beautyful. are you ready? yes i am,Elijah fuck me! Elijah smiled and goes to the Couch and is fucking Jackson in doggystyle. ohhhhh elijah your cock is so big fuck me!!! and your ass is so tight i love it Jackson!!! said elijah while he is Holding Jackson's ass and is going to fuck him harder and faster. ohh Jackson go to your knees!!! i'm gonna cum!!!!! Jackson goes like a whore to the knees and opent his mouth very wide. ohhh Jackson i'm gonna cum. Swallow it! moans Elijah while he squirts his very big load of cum to Jackson face. Jackson had swallowed all from elijah's cum, and both are going to stand up to take their clothes on. this was amazing Elijah! we must fuck again! says Jackson amused. you're right Jackson we must it was amazing! okay Jackson i must go. bye. bye Elijah. this sex was for both amazing. but it's not love they are both sex hungry men. and both are knowing this


	13. Jeremy's protection

(This is a AU Chapter)

it's a hard time in mystic Falls  
the Vampires are freaking out.  
more Witches are turning against Nature for dark magic.  
the Werewolves are having war with the Vampires.  
and the mikaelsons are having the control.

jeremy is alone at home. Elena is hunting evil witches with Stefan, Damon and with bonnie, the one of the last witches that remained good.

but Jeremy is alone at Home and he can do everything what he wants. he goes to his bed and is Taking his jeans off. but before he takes his Boxershorts off He heard something. he tooked a knife and goes to the door, and he saw Klaus behind the door. oh come on what do you want Klaus? oh Jeremy please have respect i will not hurt you. said Klaus and smiles. i am here because of Elena she said that you must come with me. do not lie Klaus! i know that you are lying. but then Elena camed. she hears Klaus and runs to Jeremy. stay back from my Brother you Monster. Elena i am not here to harm your Brother, i'm here to protect him he must go with me. wait what! why do you like to protect him? we are enemys! yes your right, Elena. but i am the only one who can protect him from all the witches, Vampires and Werewolves. but please say why. because i want Something in Return from Jeremy. but you have no choice anyway Elena. 

okay i come with you. said Jeremy.  
Jeremy no please. Elena i know it's hard but i don't want that you have the pain again since jenna died. i will come back to you Sister i promise.

when will Jeremy coming back!? said Elena to the original Vampire. he will be back when the war of the three supernatural factions is over. said Klaus and tooked Jeremy's hand and the both are in Vampire Speed at Klaus's mansion.

okay we are here, come go to my room  
Jeremy is Niklaus's room it's a large room and the bed is so majestic. Jeremy heard that the door is closed he moved around and saw Klaus naked and his big hard cock.

wait is this what you want for return?

yes it is, Jeremy you have protection and for return you will be my new slut before the supernatural war is over.  
and what is when i don't want to fuck With you?

then you can go and can not be protectet because Elena, Damon and Stefan are not strong enough to do it.

okay that is your lucky time Klaus because i have anyway gay sex experience with Damon.

okay good to know then come to me and suck my cock. said Klaus to Jeremy while he goes to his bed. Jeremy undressed himself and kneels before the bed to suck Klaus cock. are you ready my little bitch? said Klaus to Jeremy and smiles.

i am, Master. Jeremy takes Klaus's whole big cock in his mouth and is going to lick it and suck it while his hands was at his back.  
ahhhh Jeremy! suck my big cock!!! you like it huh you like it to feel my long big cock in your throat!!suck it!!! said Klaus while takes his hands to Jeremy's head and fucked Jeremy's mouth down to the pubic hair.

mhmhm!!!! Klaus your cock is so tasty and big!! i like it to Worship your cock!!!!

then stand up and kneels on the bed.

Jeremy answers with a smile and stands up and kneels on the bed. fuck me master!!!! i can't wait!!!!

but be warned Jeremy your are my slut. you will be fucked hard. i don't care Klaus. Stick your big cock in my asshole.  
Klaus smiled and rammed his cock into the Gilbert boy's Ass.

Ahhhh!!!!! Klaus hell yeah fuck me!!!!! harder!!!!

Yeah!!!!! Jeremy your asshole is so tight!!!!! do you like it slut!!!! do you like it!!!!! moans Klaus while he fucked Jeremy faster and harder.

ahhh!!!! yeah!!!!! I i love!!! it!!! fuck me master!!!  
fuck me!!!!!! said Jeremy to Klaus while Klaus's left hand are slaping and grabing Jeremy's Ass and the right hand grabs Jeremy's Neck.

it's not love. it's just wild horny fuck. and both are knowing it. they're are just horny gay sex addicted men.  
ohhh!!!! Jeremy!!!! go to the knees!!!! i am gonna cum!!!! moans Klaus.  
ohh Yeah!!! fill my mouth with your big load!!! Klaus! i want to taste it! said jeremy while he goes to his knees before Klaus cock.  
Yeah i'm cuming!!!! swallow it!!! my little slut!! moans Klaus while he holds Jeremy's head in Front of his big cock and shoots his very big load of cum in Jeremy's mouth and face.  
Jeremy smiled happy and Swallowed Niklaus's cum. and how tasty is my cum Jeremy? said Klaus amused. it's so good and tasty i love your cum!!! Klaus!

Niklaus smiled and both are taking they're clothes on. thank you Jeremy you can go to your bed it is late. and so goes Jeremy happy to his new bed. and waits until the next day to be fucked from his protector Klaus.


	14. Stefan's sex lust

it's are boring day in Mystic Falls. Damon is drinking blood and Stefan not happy because he is missing the Sex with Elena. Elena is only taking care for her own brother, since he had a fight with Silas. because of this lies Stefan in his bed. Damon is not amused of this, he has a plan. he goes to his brother's Room. Stefan what's wrong? why are lying in your bed since days? it's because of Elena she do not want to have Sex with me anymore! she is only with her brother since he had fight with Silas. okay Stefan follow me. where are we going Brother? we are driving to a secret place that i have found nearby in the woods. i want to have sex with you. Damon! i love elena! we cannot start it again.

Stefan come on. it will be our little secret. you told me that she has no time for sex. said Damon while the both drive to the car rest area. in front of the woods.

Are you ready Stefan?  
Yes Brother, i am. said Stefan while he is going to unzip Damon's belt and zipper. holy shit your cock is bigger than i remember!  
well it was centuries ago since we have fucked. Little Brother.

Stefan smiled and takes his big brother's big cock in his mouth.  
ohhhh yeah Stefan! Suck my Cock you little dirty whore!!! moans Damon, while he had both hands at Stefan's head to fuck his head to the hairy pubic hair down.  
Stefan loved his brother's dick. he licked Damons' big hard cock wet from the penis tip till to the balls up, and sucked the whole Cock down to his throat. while his hands was at his back.  
oh Brother yeah!! you like this! huh!! to have my big cock in your throat!!! you slut!!!  
ohhh yes i love it!!! Damon!! i can't wait anymore!!! please stick your cock in my asshole and fill it with your cum!!

then undress yourself Stefan and ride on my cock!! Slut!  
and so Stefan stops to suck his big brother's big wet cock. and is sitting on his Brother's big Cock.

ohh yeah! Damon!!! your cock is so big!!! fuck me like your own Slut!!! moans Stefan while his brother Kissed his neck and slapped his Ass red, and grabed it.

and your Ass is so tight Stefan!! are you enjoing your big brother's cock in your Asshole!!! huh!! Slut!!  
yeah Damon!!! your cock fells so good in my Ass!! moans Stefan while he is riding Damon so fast that the car starts to wobble.

Stefan i'm gonna cum!! are ready my little slut!!  
yes i am. Damon!! fill my asshole with your big load of cum!! while stefan is going to ride damon faster.

 

and so filled Damon his little brother's asshole with his cum while they have fucked.

so is your sex lust satisfied little brother? asked Damon to Stefan.  
Absolutely satisfied Damon! and so the two salvatore brother's are driving home again.


	15. the only two Mikaelsons

Klaus has a bored day only he and his Brother elijah are at home. Freya is at the Lafayette cemetary where she can cast her witch magic.  
and Rebekha and Kol are since a few days not in new Orleans anymore. so because of this has Klaus a Sex affair with Elijah.

Klaus goes to elijah to the livingroom.  
Elijah what are you doing?  
reading a book at the Couch, let me guess you're horny again Brother?  
yes i am. can i suck your cock?  
Elijah smiled and is taking his clothes off and then he sits on the couch again.  
suck it, Brother.

Klaus smiled to Elijah and kissed him.  
this kiss was with so much lust for sex and it is no love, it's just slutty.  
are you ready Elijah?

hurry, suck my cock. said elijah while he takes Klaus's head to his cock. once Klaus opent his mouth, Elijah grabed Klaus's head with both hands to the pubic hair down and rammed his cock in Klaus's mouth. Klaus is in sex like a slut, he kneels before the Couch and spreads his legs so wide, that anyone can see his asshole, and his hands are at his back. do you like this Niklaus huh! that your Brother is ramming his big fat cock in your mouth! suck it! said Elijah to Klaus while his cock is in Niklaus's throat for one minute.  
Niklaus can't choke much on Elijah's cock because he is a Vampire.

while for this one minute Elijah's cock is in Klaus's throat, Klaus Sticks his middle finger in Elijah's ass. oh fuck Yeah!! moans Elijah while Klaus's sticks his middle finger in Elijah's asshole out and in. oh this is new, Niklaus! moans Elijah. while Klaus looks in Elijah's eyes, smiled at him and sucked Elijah's hard big cock wet.

ohh Niklaus, fucking with you is so majestic!!  
I know Brother, are you ready to fill my asshole with your cock! said Klaus while he licked Elijah's big hard cock from the tip to the balls.  
what are you waiting for Niklaus? undress yourself that i can fuck you. Niklaus smiled and licked his brother' cock a last time and puts his fingers out from his asshole. while Klaus stands up and undressed himself Elijah grabed his younger slut Brother that Klaus's ass is on his Elijah's cock. ohh shit! moans Klaus very loud, because Elijah Grabed him at Vampire Speed.

are you okay Brother! have i hurt you!  
no Elijah don't worry. your cock is just amazing!! Elijah looked in Klaus's eyes, smiled at him, and Kissed him. for a affair they're have Feelings for eachother, because they're are Brothers too. and incest is for Vampires normal. this kiss was this time with feelings. once the kiss was finished, the two Mikaelsons Brothers have smiled to eachothers faces. Klaus beginns slowly to ride Elijah's cock. both are moaning much louder because Klaus's Rides faster on Elijah's cock. while Klaus's is getting faster Elijah Beginns with the right hand to hold Klaus neck and with the left hand to he grabs Klaus's left Ass cheek.

Ohh yeah!!! du like my pink hole huh Elijah! moans Klaus while he puts his Arms to Around Elijah's Neck.

I love it actually! do you like my cock in your pink asshole huh! said Elijah and kisses Klaus's neck again.  
Klaus smiled to Elijah and Rides on Elijah's cock faster, that the Couch is moving. Klaus rides on Elijah's cock faster and faster. that both Brothers are moaning so loud that Elijah now understands why. ohh fuck Yeah Niklaus!! i know why!! both are kissing eachother while they're are fucking and Klaus is cumming. After this hungry kiss Elijah looked to Niklaus eyes and says stop it. Klaus looked to Elijah not happy, and stops to ride him. What is wrong? questions Klaus Elijah.  
Elijah touched Klaus's cum with his middle finger, licked it with his tounge, smiled to Klaus and questions Klaus asshole or mouth?  
Klaus smiled again while he knows what Elijah says. Klaus Kissed Elijah hard and goes to the knees. 

Elijah Grabed Klaus head, moved it in front of the his cock, laughed and said to Klaus i knew you would swallow my cum. Klaus smiled to Elijah's face and said Elijah you know that i love to drink your cum it tastes good. Said Klaus while Elijah is gonna cum. oh! yes!! swallow my cum! Klaus!!!

Klaus opent his mouth and spreads his legs again!! Elijah moans and shots his very big load of cum in Klaus's mouth.

Klaus swallowed it. and both are Dressing up again. oh Brother we must have sex again when our family is not at home. said Klaus sex addicted. anytime Klaus. said Elijah and kissed him


	16. Please Read!

Hello guys 😉😉 i'm sorry that i have since a while no longer posted a chapter. i have not so much time for my chapters anymore☹️ i do not want to tell the reason. but of course i will not stop to write the chapters. I'll will post chapters anyway 😉 but i have not so much time for this anymore ☹️ that means i will not post not a lot of chapters☹️ i'm sorry☹️ i hope you all are gonna understand this.


	17. Kol's best Birthday present from Klaus

(Kol was always a psycho but always a charming Original Vampire but his darkest secret his that he loves his own Brother Niklaus the original hybrid but this day is a Special day and a shit day too. it is Kol's Birthday.  
Kol's relationship to davina is not so lovely anymore since he has his Birthday.  
Klaus is at Kol's Apartment to talk about davina  
they are on at the Couch and are talking about davina)

Klaus i don't know what's wrong with here she is so mad at me. said Kol while he Drinks his beer he and Klaus are so drunk that Kol has no fear to tell his Brother that he loves him.  
she is a Witch and you are a original vampire that is the problem. because the Witches of the french quater are hating Vampires and Vampires are hating the Witches of the french quater. this i  
our Nature. yes because you killed many witches after all this centuries that's not a wonder. said Kol and laughed. from yet Kol don't care about davina anymore. he wants his own older Brother this time.

Kol before you are talking again i must tell you something.  
of course tell me.

before i came to you i was in your old room. and i found many painting under your old bed from me where i was naked. and actually this turned me on. said Klaus to his Brother Kol while he Grabed Kol's bulge.  
this was what i wanted to tell you before, Niklaus. moans Kol while his Brother grabed Kol's bulge harder and massaged it. get on your knees Kol and suck my big cock i want to feel your slutty mouth on it. 

Kol stands up to take off his clothes and goes in front of the couch and then he Goes to his knees to take off his Brother's Jeans.

wow Niklaus your cock is much bigger than i remember! yes because it was thousend years ago where we siblings saw us naked. for what are you waiting for? suck my cock!

Kol smiled at his Brother's big cock. after thousend years his dirty dream has finally come true. to have sex with his older Brother. it's even on his Birthday.

Kol is ready to do this. he spreads his ass so wide that his Brother's cock get's hard.

Do you like what you see Klaus?

your Ass is so Beautyful! i hope that you are ready to be fucked from me. said Klaus while he takes his shirt also off. 

everytime Brother! said Kol horny and takes Niklaus cock in his mouth.

 

ohh yeah!! your so good at cocksucking! take it Little Brother!! said Klaus to Kol while he has both of his hands at Kol's head and rammed his whole dick in his Brother's mouth. 

do you like it Kol huh! do you like it that you can taste your horny Brother's big fat cock!!! suck it! my little slut!! 

Kol smiled to Niklaus's face while he licked the tip of Niklaus's cock till to his big fat balls. his older Brother moaned so loud where Kol then takes his cock tip in his mouth and licked it with is tounge while his hands are on his back  
ohh fuck!! Kol! i daggered you in the most centuries how can it be that you are the best cocksucker that sucked my cock? this feels so Amazing!! 

where you taked the dagger out of my heart again at mystic Falls, i had sex with many men including with Damon Stefan and Jeremy. said Kol while he gived Klaus a Handjob. that's the reason why you are the best cocksucker.  
Said Klaus while he grabed Kol that Klaus sits on a chair in the dining room and Kol at Klaus's still hard and yet wet cock because of his mouth.

and let's see that you have the best ass that i fucked. said Klaus while both Brothers smiled at eachother and kissed eachother, while Kol wrap his arms around Klaus's neck and beginns to bounce at Klaus big fat cock.  
do you like it Kol! huh!! to feel my big fat cock in your Asshole!! take it! my little slut!! moaned Klaus while he is jerking off his little Brother's cock with his right hand and while his left hand grabed Kol's   Ass.

While Klaus Kisses and Licks Kol's neck and grabs Kol's Ass with both hands, moans Kol so loud because he rides at Klaus's cock so faster that the chair beginns to wiggle that Klaus knows how much.  
I love it so much to have you inside me Brother!! Fill my mouth with your cum!!! i wanna drink my big Brother's load of cum!!! then go to your knees birthday boy!! said Klaus while he stands up and Kol goes to his knees and opens his mouth.

ohh!! Fuck! Yeah!! Kol!!! i am gonna cum!! Screams Niklaus While he shoots his big load of cum to his little Brother's mouth.  
After Kol swallowed Niklaus's cum both are so tired that both are going naked to Kol's bed to recover from sex.

happy birthday Kol, i hope this was your best Birthday present. said Klaus as He cuddles with Kol. Kol smiled at Niklaus and he answers with a Kiss.


	18. Damon's time in New Orleans

Damon had enough with women since Elena had broked up with him because of his Brother Stefan again.

Damon is for now in new Orleans he moved away from Elena and his Brother that asshole.

he is in Rousseaux and drinks and drinks.

i'm sorry but you are too drunk i will not give you more whiskey.  
i don't care give me more said Damon aggressive. Okay here but this was the last one said the Barkeeper while he goes to the Other people.  
while Damon drinks the last Whiskey he hears a known voice.  
when this my favoirte Salvatore is! said Klaus while he goes to Damon.  
what do you want Klaus, i am not in the mood for a talk with you. said Damon bored.  
oh mate i know all why you are here in new Orleans in my town, Stefan called me.  
oh great... what does he want? i will not Go back to mystic Falls. said Damon not amused.

of course not because your Brother asked me to take care of you, i said to him that i want nothing in Return but actually i want something in Return from you.  
and what do you want from me Klaus?  
you will live at mansion only if you will be my Sex slave.  
okay fine said Damon while he drinks the last bit of his Whiskey.  
wait what? do you Really want to do this? said Klaus to Damon confused. because Damon loves actually women.  
yes why not. my live is so bad because of my fucking Brother and Elena this little slut. i moved away from mystic Falls i have no home and i have enough from women. i can be a gay whore. eventually will this give my life meaning again.

 

Klaus smiled and says okay then come with me. said Klaus while he Grabed Damon and runned with vampire speed to his mansion.

so this is your mansion? said Damon while Klaus Shows him the mansion.  
yes it is. it's large right?  
yes it is. but are your siblings at home?  
no they're not. Rebecca and Elijah are in new york for a while after with the war with the strix.  
and my long forgotten sister is at the cemetary to  cast spells again. have you heard about my sister?  
yes Stefan told me this.  
okay here we are this is my bedroom. said Klaus while both are taking they're clothes off.  
Klaus you're cock is even bigger than mine! it is so huge! said Damon cock hungry  
i know Darling and your cock is also big, but i'm out of time join me in the bed and suck my cock. said Klaus while he jerked a little his cock.

Damon smiled he lies before Klaus and takes the original vampire's big cock in his mouth. oh fuck! Damon you are the cocksucker! take my whole big fat cock in your throat!! said Klaus while he pushes damon's head with both hands down and up.  
oh yeah!! Iove your cock! Klaus!! it's so delicious!  
said Damon while he licked Klaus's cock up and down and massaged Klaus's balls with his hand.

Klaus smiled at damon while he moved his left arm to damon's ass to Stick his middle Finger in his asshole.

ohh yeah!!! said Damon while Klaus sticks his middle finger faster in and out. it was so fast that Damon's cum is already on the bed. while Damon get's finger fucked by Klaus and sucks Klaus's cock too. says Klaus with a smile to Damon are you ready for the bigger one?

Damon stops to Suck the already wet cock and answers with a very long lick from the balls till to the dick tip. and said i am. with a dirty Smile.

Damon begins to kneel in the end on the bed towards the mirror because in front of the bed is a large mirror. are you ready Damon?  
i was born ready!

and so rammed Klaus his big fat cock in Damon's asshole very fast and deep.  
oh Yeah!! Klaus!! fuck me like a real man!!! Harder!! moaned Damon while he moved his hips towards Klaus's big cock.  
Klaus fucked damon so fast and so hard that Damon pre cumed on the bed. is this like a real man!! huh Damon!! moaned Klaus while fucked damon more Harder and Harder that Damon's ass is red. ohh yeah!! like that!! i am so happy that i am yet your slut everyday!!! moans damon while he moved his hips more against Klaus's big cock.

oh fuck!! go on your knees Damon! i'm gonna cum!!!! said Klaus while he gets out of His king size bed.  
Damon is at the bed and lies before Klaus cock and he opens his mouth wide up.

Ohh fuck Yeah!! Drink it Damon!!! Moaned Klaus While he Shoots his very big load of cum to Damon's mouth. Damon had so much cum in his mouth. he swallowed it like a slut of course.  
this was the best sex that i had, Klaus. we must do this everyday! said Damon satisfied  
Welcome to the mikaelson household Damon, we are gonna do this everyday. no worrie.

said Klaus to Damon as he and his new sex Slave go to his bed to cuddle...

 

END :)


	19. Kol's first Employment after being daggered for Centuries.

(This is a Vampire Diaries AU Chapter)  
Kol was daggered for centuries. his Sexual instincts are very hard to control right now.  
he fucked many women in this centuries, but it was never so satisfied for him. since he was undaggered by Klaus, after all this centuries, he wants to fuck men.  
his sexually was a problem for him, he was not sure if he likes women or men. but since he was undaggered. he thinks that he should try it with men.

 

Stefan's feelings are off right now Klaus manipulated him so much, that he is really heartless cruel and sexually not sure.  
While Kol was daggered for centuries, Stefan had so much Sex with Klaus and with Finn and Elijah. the last one of course is Kol.

 

Elijah Finn and Rebekha are not at home. only Kol Klaus and Stefan are at home for breakfeast.

Kol can it be that you are not so happy today? said Klaus while he drinks Human Blood from his glass.  
yes Klaus i was Daggered for Centuries because of you! i had because of this not so much Sex.  
it seems you are one of these Vampires that are so Addicted to Sex and blood? was it not enough that i had fucked you yesterday?  
it seems not. said Kol bored.  
okay this is a problem i did'nt know that you are these type of Vampire.  
Klaus you are after breakfeast in are bar right now right? question Stefan.  
yes why?  
because when you are not at home i can be Kol's Slut today when that's not a problem for you?  
okay, i understand it's not a problem for me, and a Vampire like my Brother needs Sex after All this Centuries.  
Said Klaus while he goes to his Brother's ear. this is your present for after all this centuries what i had done to you dear brother.  
Thank you Brother. Said Kol to Klaus while Klaus gives him a sluty tounge Kiss and goes.

 

Follow me Stefan. said Kol while he goes with Stefan in his bedroom.  
when the two Vampires are in Kol's bedroom, Kol undressed him and himself with vampire speed and both are Also in vampire speed at the bed.  
Are you ready to Suck my Cock, Stefan?  
Said Kol horny while he jerks Stefan's Cock a little.  
Stefan answered with a Smile and takes Kol's Cock in his mouth.  
Kol Smiled at Stefan's face. while Stefan takes Kol's big Cock in his mouth.  
ohh yeah Stefan! Suck my cock! Slut! said Kol while he takes Stefan's head and rammed his Cock in his mouth.  
do you like it Kol? huh! to feel my slutty lips on your big fat Cock!  
said Stefan while he licks and Sucks Kol's Cock and plays with his balls.  
Kol Sticks his middle finger in Stefan's Ass while Stefan sucks his Cock.  
ohh fuck! Kol please! i can't wait no more please Stick your tasty Cock in my Asshole.  
said Stefan while he stops to suck Kol's Cock and Spreads his Ass with his hands to be fucked from him.

 

Are you ready Slut?  
said Kol while he touches Stefan's Asshole With the tip of his Cock.  
Fuck me Kol!  
and so rammed Kol his Cock in Stefan's Asshole.  
ohh fuck yeah!! fuck me! Kol!! i want to be your Slut!! moans Stefan while moves his Ass against Kol's Cock.  
do you like it huh!! dirty Slut! to have a big fat Cock like mine in your Ass!!  
Moans Kol while he takes Stefan's neck with both hands and fucked him in doggystyle.  
Kol fucked Stefan so Hard and Fast, that Stefan's Cock cums already on the bed.  
it seems that you already cummed on my bed! moaned Kol while he Fucked Stefan harder and harder.  
please cum in my mouth Kol! i want to drink your Cum! moaned Stefan while he gets fucked faster from Kol.

you wish will be granted Slut. said Kol while he goes from the bed up.  
Stefan lies before Kol's Knees and looks to Kol's Cock  
ohh fuck i'm gonna cum!! Drink it Stefan!  
Said Kol while he takes Stefan's head and cums in Stefan's face.

was my Cum tasty As Promised? Said Kol while Stefan Swallowed it.  
yes it was! said Stefan tired.  
Both are Kissing eachother and both are Sleeping in Kol's bed.


End file.
